Fat Cullens?
by Stronger than you since 1915
Summary: Is it okay to judge someone because of how they look? Can it be justified in any way? The Cullens don't think so, and they've set out to prove that you should never judge a book by it's cover. All vampires, no Renesmee, 5 years after BD.


**Ok, I was writing a note to a friend of mine and I was telling her that I wanted to read a story like this one, so I am. It's going to be short and kinda dumb. I don't care, I just really want to get it out. Oh, and Loch Ness Sparkle (aka Renesmee) does not exist in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**************************

BPOV

"I'm really bored," I said, flipping my hair over my shoulder and turning to face my family. It was April 20, 2012 and we were sitting in the living room, watching some mindless human sitcom. I had been changed about six years ago and I was getting sick and tired of staying at home and not having any contact with the outside world. Even though I had control almost as good as some of the older members of my coven my family members were unwilling to let me out in public.

"Sorry dear, what do you want us to do about it?" Edward asked me, stroking my shoulder and kissing me on the neck. Ever since we had gotten married and I got changed our relationship has only expanded, our physical relationship even more so. The little mishap that was conceived on our honeymoon was taken care of and the only reminder of it are my memories.

If I had given birth to that abomination… I can only shudder at the possibility of the events that could have been caused from it. But, right now, I had to think of something to cure my unfortunate case of extreme boredom. I tapped my perfectly manicured finger on my pointed chin as I thought and, like a light bulb flashing on, a great thought came to mind and I shot off the couch in excitement.

"Let's go to school!" I shouted and turned to see Edward's reaction but he was trying to get out of the couch's grasp, his arm completely swallowed by the cushion. I must have shoved him into the seat when I jumped up, causing him to get smooshed. My face blanched in embarrassment and I hurried to help him out of his trap.

"Again?" Alice whined, finally answering my brilliant suggestion. Everyone had similar expressions on their faces except for Emmett who seemed to be excited with me. Rosalie actually looked disgusted as she pictured another year with human teenage boys who really needed to learn how to keep it in their pants.

Jasper looked impassive(as always). Edward was trying to look supportive of my suggestion but the countless times he attended school were making an unhelpful impression on him. I sighed angrily at the lack of enthusiasm they were showing, not my fault I was still young and I hadn't been to school as an immortal.

"Yeah but this time we're gonna be… FAT!"I shouted and everyone's jaw dropped to the floor. Emmett looked so excited that he started jumping up and down with me, making the whole house shake and a picture frame crash to the floor. My jaw dropped but I was smiling at the same time so I was doing this surprised-shocked/smiling thing.

Emmett's eyes were now widened to twice their normal size and his jaw slacked as, no doubt, the thought of our mother's reaction to his breaking of another item in our house. While Emmett fretted over the broken picture frame the rest of my family expressed their opinions of my newest idea.

"Absolutely not!!" Alice said, putting her hands on her too thin hips and glaring at me with her wide, child-like golden eyes.

"Whatever." Jasper sighed, still not too connected with the rest of his family. Jasper and I were closer than we were when I was human but he was a very reclusive and unsocial creature and the only one on this planet he ever really shows much happiness is with Alice. He would do anything for her. I plan for this ordeal to help him open up and become more comfortable with his family.

"I'm too pretty to be fat." Rosalie sniffed, her lip curling up in disgust at the thought of her perfect figure looking so large and gelatinous. I really wanted her to get over the fact that she's not the center of the universe and to realized how much people with imperfect figures struggle with teasing peers.

"Bella, do you really think that's best?" Edward asked, unsure of my sudden outburst. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest like a 3 year-old and stomped my foot indignantly then sat down heavily on the couch and glared at the plush white carpet.

"Yes, I think it will be a great experience for everyone. Plus I want to see the looks on the humans faces when we come back next year all skinny and sexy, priceless!" I laughed, throwing my head back. That put a huge grin on everyone's face and they started laughing with me.

"Maybe everyone should be all pimply and greasy haired." Rosalie suggested, really getting into this plan and making us all stare at her, shocked.

"I'm just saying, if we're gonna do this we have to go all the way." she defended and I nodded, understanding her logical thinking.

"Damn, we're gonna be ugly!" Emmett said breathlessly, his face completely serious and his head shaking slowly from side to side. I stared at him for a moment before scoffing and laughing at his bewildered expression causing all my other siblings and husband to follow suit.

"Yay, shopping!" Alice squealed. Ugh, shopping.

***************************

Shopping with Alice was terrible, people gave us funny looks as we picked out ginormous clothes while we were tiny, ranging from sizes 2 through double zero. There was one really large woman who gave us dirty looks, thinking that we were trying to make fun of obese people, but we weren't, honestly.

Now we were picking out outfits for school which was in less than two hours and I still had to change everyone's appearance to that of a very large and ugly person. I had a huge blue blouse that looked more like a small tent along with black pants. All of my siblings plus Edward had similar clothing and when we put them on it looked like we were wearing colorful garbage bags.

We were arranged in a circle in the living room, about to head out on a torturous day of school filled with mocking humans, whispers, and finger pointing. I was just excited for the next school year when we showed them you should not judge based on appearance.

"Everyone ready?" I asked. There were murmurs of confirmation and we grabbed each others hands so we stood hand in hand in a circle. I closed my eyes and concentrated on enlarging the fat cells in our bodies and clogging our pores with whatever it is that causes acne and making our normally silky and healthy hair become greasy and gross.

You see, I have the power to change anything's appearance at any given time, very useful. I guess it had to do with the fact that as a human I constantly worried about how I looked, very self conscious and always wanting to change how I looked. So that's probably how I got this power.

I felt my body filling out the once humongous shirt and soon it was straining against the fabric and my pants were tightening and my stomach hung over the waistband. I heard Alice's shriek of horror and I opened my eyes to a sight I'd never thought I'd see. _Fat vampires._

"I can't see my feet!" Alice cried, looking down making herself having like 5 chins. Rosalie was touching her hair with distaste but she said nothing. She did not want to complain about this because she had told me she wants to get through this without verbally complaining. But I'm sure it's a mess in her head.

"Wow, I never thought I would look like this." Emmett said, shaking his butt making his entire body flop around like Jell-O. Rosalie busted up laughing, looking like she was actually enjoying this.

"That's SO gross Em, please stop." she laughed, covering her eyes and looking away. Alice looked majorly pissed as she swung her arm back and forth making the skin waddle like a water balloon.

"Well I guess we should get going to school. What car are we gonna be taking?" I asked.

"The new van I got, it has 9 seats so we should be able to squeeze our fat asses into it." Alice muttered angrily throwing a new set of keys at my face, but I caught them easily, still very much having my vampire abilities. I rolled my eyes at her and grabbed my ginormous rain jacket and put it on then left our house to get our new van from the garage.

I backed it out of the garage and my big family opened the doors and got in, Edward getting in the passenger seat next to me. The van sunk about 5 inches and I could hear the air in the tires straining under the pressure of over 2,000 pounds. Once the doors were shut and seat belts were buckled I started the engine and drove towards our new school in Portland, Maine.

I drove the van slowly towards the school, the weight would make it nearly impossible to drive any faster than the speed limit. Alice looked mad, Jasper indifferent, Rose and Emmett seemed to be enjoying everything, and Edward was being supportive of my decision.

"Okay you guys, I've decided something. Something I know _everyone _will like." I said. Alice perked as did Jasper who looked just plain ridiculous in his new skin. He had the same body size as all the guys but him and Emmett just looked really weird because they are so tall.

"I'm going to make it so that when we look at each other we see how we're supposed to look. I know it's putting a strain on you guys looking how you do so I'll make it easier." I said. Alice gasped and started thanking me over and over again.

I waved her off and, with a twirl of my wrist, put that statement into action. Alice sighed happily as she examined her ultra thin body but everyone else just looked the same as they did before my statement. I have to admit it looked really weird to me because when I looked down it looked like my seat belt was just out in mid-air. But I knew it was my stomach putting a strain on it. Soon we arrived at the high school and I parked the van in the back of the parking lot then stopped the engine and turned to give my family a much needed pep talk.

"Okay, some really nasty things are gonna happen in the next three months. Just know that no matter what they say we are so much better than they can ever hope to be. They will whisper about us, call us names, hell they might even try to beat us up, just know that they can't bother us. As long as my name is Isabella Marie Swan Cullen we will get this done." I said.

"Hear, hear!" Alice shouted. At that we all got out of the car and everyone's heads flew towards the new fat family. That's when the whispers started.

"_Holy shit! They're huge!"_

"_That's nasty!" _

"_Ew!"_

They continued like that but we just brushed it off, knowing their opinions of the Cullen/ Hale family would soon be changing to the complete opposite. We strode up to the office, still having our unnatural grace, to get our schedules and paperwork for the day.

Jasper held he door open for us all and we filed into the small, warm office where an anorexic looking woman manned the desk and glared at us with a revolted look on her face.

"Hi, we're the Cullen's and Hales, we need our schedules, we're new here." Jasper said, seeming to be already more comfortable around others than I've ever seen. She wordlessly handed us a stack of papers and continued typing away on her outdated computer.

Rosalie and Alice's jaws dropped in disgust at the woman's behavior and Alice nearly slapped that woman's head off but Jasper stayed her hand, pulling her out of the room. We followed them and Jasper distributed our schedules which just about made my day. We all had the same classes!

"YES!" we all shouted. Several humans turned to see who said that but their looks of curiosity turned into disgust when they saw who had made the noise. A gaggle of bleach blonde cheerleaders were snickering behind their hands, their not so quiet voices easily heard by our super-sensitive vampire ears.

"That's so gross." the head cheerleader said, glancing out of the corner of her eye at my family and smirking widely before returning to her meaningless gossiping.

"Lol, I know. Like eat a salad why don't you?" another one laughed. The only dark haired girl quickly became annoyed with their whispering and decided to speak up.

"Be quiet you guys. You're being so immature, how do you know they don't eat healthy? Sometimes it's genetic and they can't help it. You can't judge someone by their appearance." I was immediately thankful for this complete stranger standing up for us, she doesn't even know a thing about us. The rude cheerleader was talking to the dark-haired girl now so I listened again.

"Oh shut up Mary, you can't look like that if you eat healthy. Watch, I bet you $150 that at lunch they're going to totally pig out." the second cheerleader said, flipping her hair over her shoulder with a long nailed hand. That was just an excuse to look over at our family again, just so she could have something else to say.

"Stephanie I will take you up on that bet. Be prepared to lose. You know, I really could use some gas money too." Mary laughed making this Stephanie girl glare angrily but the head cheerleader tried to bring peace back to the members of her squad.

"Come on girls, regional's are coming up soon. Don't start drama, you two are like my best gymnasts." she said, laying a hand on each of their shoulders. Stephanie smiled worshippingly at her but Angela just rolled her eyes and looked at the ground.

"You're so right Lauren, I'm sorry. Besides we shouldn't let those fat asses ruin our friendship, right Mary?" Stephanie said. Mary shrugged and Stephanie and Lauren smiled before snapping their fingers and sashaying towards the school with the rest of the silent squad following.

"What bitches." Rosalie muttered, glaring at their retreating figures.

"True that, well, class is about to start, let's go." Jasper said and we walked towards our first period which just so happened to be gym. I didn't know what we should do in this class, it would be hard to act like we were getting worn out and we can't sweat or get red faced since we have no blood. And it would also seem really weird if we showed no signs of exhaustion.

I would have to ask my husband and siblings soon, or else it would be too late and something unpleasant would happen. We walked up to the gym teacher whose eyes nearly bugged out of his skull when he took in our large forms. I scoffed at his behavior but said nothing as it was Edward who decided to talk this time.

"Morning sir, we're new here. Would you please sign these and tell us what we need to do." the man looked surprised by Edward's smooth velvety voice and ultra-white teeth which, to him, didn't match at all with his other features.

"Well, we'll have to find some uniforms that will… fit you but for now you can just sit out and watch." he slowly took the slips from Edward and quickly signed them before returning them to him and pointing us to the bleachers on the south wall. What a douche.

We sat down together and watched as the humans slowly trickled in and took their spots along a wall with numbers from 1 to 50. Turns out the cheerleaders Lauren, Stephanie, and Mary were in this class. Oh joy. Then I decided to ask the thought that had been on my mind for the past few minutes.

"Hey, how are we gonna do this? Are we going to act all worn out from these exercises, or are we just gonna go with it and show no signs of exhaustion?" they pondered this for a moment before Alice decided to answer.

"Well, the future doesn't look too bad if we don't act all tired. Some people will thinks it's weird but nothing bad is going to happen." she replied. I thanked her and turned to Edward who was staring lovingly at me smiling and holding my hand. Good thing I have him to get me through this day.

******************************

At the end of the day I was prepared to kill some stupid little humans. All day I heard fat ass, whale, and fat new kid. I mean really? Do they seriously have nothing better to do than call us mean names? No one spoke directly to us, no one except for Mary. She at least had the decency to welcome us to the school at lunch and introduce herself and also to thank us for helping her win a bet.

When we asked what she meant she told us what Stephanie had said and how she knew we weren't like that at all. She was worried we would be offended but we just laughed and told her it was no problem. She even asked if she could sit with us to which we happily accepted. She did not seem to be fazed in the least at how we appeared to her and talked and laughed with us the entire lunch, angering Lauren and Stephanie. They were glaring at our table which had no food except for Mary's lunch on it.

We told her we didn't eat the school lunch when she asked why we weren't eating anything. She looked concerned, wondering if we were going anorexic in order to lose weight but we confirmed that we weren't, just that the school lunch wasn't appetizing to us.

"I got called fatso so many times today!" Alice whined once we were back in our house, sitting in the living room discussing our day. I had taken off our illusion of being morbidly obese so that if any human were to find their way to our house they would see a group of extremely attractive and _skinny _teens. But we lived in the most isolated place where the only neighbors we had were over 4 miles away. I'm not even sure if anyone knows about this house.

"I know, me too!" Jasper laughed, his face positively glowing. He had improved so much today, learning to be comfortable with us since he was shunned so much at school today. We all laughed and reminisced at the terrible day we had been through, telling our own snippets of what names were whispered.

"Well, you know, we have a few more weeks of this until summer starts. Then next year, haha, those jerks better watch out." I laughed semi-evilly. My family gave me weird looks but joined in on my laughter after a few minutes.

_Next School Year_

"Time for school! Time for school!" Jasper shouted up the stairs. I shook my head in mock sadness, Jasper had become nearly as crazy as Emmett. He and Jasper had become extremely close, playing pranks on us together and always getting in trouble together. Rosalie had changed so much too. She no longer was a vain stuck-up snob who only thought about herself, she is actually really nice to everyone now.

I finished with my hair when Jasper yelled up the stairs again taking one more look in my floor to ceiling mirror making sure my appearance was how I wanted it. My long chocolate brown hair was in tight spiraling curls that I had in a ponytail at the nape of my neck and draped over my left shoulder. It was no longer under the illusion of being nasty and greasy.

I wore a long sleeved soft white turtleneck sweater dress that went to mid-thigh and clung to my bangin' curves along with black skinny jeans and snowy white UGG boots. My make-up was practically non-existent as it was just a thin line of eyeliner on each of my bottom eyelids and mascara. My skin was its normal smooth and chalk-white pallor, also not under the illusion of be acne filled anymore.

The school year was hard and more often than not I wanted to say 'screw it' and take off the hideous illusion I had placed on me and my family. But they constantly reminded me it was my idea and I had to stick with it, they were going to so I had to too.

"I'm coming!" I called, quickly smearing on some shiny pink lip-gloss, grabbing my backpack, and flitting downstairs to jump in our van that we had come to love. Edward was driving while Rose and Emmett were in the middle and Alice and Jasper in the back. That left me to sit next to my love in the passenger seat.

"Alright let's go!" I said and Edward set off to the school. I was literally bouncing in my seat as we pulled into the parking lot and into the same spot as I had on the first day last year. I flung open my door as soon as the engine was off and jumped out quickly followed by my family who looked equally excited.

Just like the first day last year every head turned toward us only this time their expressions were of lust and jealousy, not disgust and revoltion. I latched onto Edward's arm and pulled him to the gym where a beginning of the year assembly was about to start. Heads turned to watch as the hottest family gracefully loped to the gym, casting a glow to the gloomy surroundings.

We reached the gym and found seats in the Senior section at the top row and sat down where we waited for the principal to start talking. Freshmen were gaping at us as they wearily sat down across the gym from us in the freshmen sections. Alice waved wildly at them and they quickly ducked their heads, embarrassed by being caught staring.

Three figures were fast approaching our little group with shocked looks on their faces once they finally figured out who the gorgeous Seniors were.

"What the hell? How did this happen? How are you all so skinny and pretty now? You used to be fat?!" Lauren demanded. Mary was smiling at us and giving us an approving thumbs up I chuckled and turned to face Lauren.

"It's called diet and exercise, re re." I told her. Her henchman, Stephanie, gawked at my boldness since I had never spoken to anyone but my family and Mary.

"Oh, that's cool. I guess." she said, trying to play it off. I had a feeling she would try to be all buddy-buddy with me and my sisters now since my husband and brothers were attractive in her eyes now.

"Sure is. Well the assembly's about to start, you should go sit down." I said and waved her away. She bit her lip and waved awkwardly and turned to sit near the bottom of the bleachers since she had to perform. Mary waved crazily over her shoulder making us laugh as we waved back.

"Welcome to Portland High School for you Freshmen and to all my Sophomores, Juniors, and Seniors welcome back to another year!" the principal shouted into the microphone. He received wild shrieks from each class as he said them, the Seniors being the loudest as there was 6 vampires among them. Emmett was the loudest and about half the school turned to look incredulously at him.

"Well, thank you now say hello to your cheerleaders!" the crowd went even wilder when Mary and Stephanie came out back-flipping and the squad doing some weird routine. I could tell this year is going to be very fun.

They finished quickly and we were soon dismissed to our first periods which I had with my entire family. Just like last year we had the same classes together. We had English first this year so we quickly walked over to the small classroom taught by an ancient woman who was probably only 4'2. She was really sweet but she's not really… all there. Sometimes she spaces out and ends up falling asleep on her desk and when she wakes up she thinks she's back in World War 2.

We took seats in the middle of the room and everyone had looks of shock as they figured out we were the same fat kids they used to make fun of last year. I saw the star quarterback making googly eyes at me so I decided to screw with him and wink slyly at him. He slapped hands with the linebacker and strutted over to Edward and I, the aura of cockiness surrounding him.

"Hey, Bella right?" he asked.

"Yes?" I replied slowly, slightly nudging Edward to get his attention.

"How you been? You look great." he said, leaning on the table, shoving his nether regions in my face.

"Fine. Oh, ow. Hey Edward, I've got something poking my thigh, think you can help me?" I asked, the picture of innocence on my face as I gestured to my inner thigh, right below my zipper. I lifted up my sweater and pulled his hand so it was right in between my legs.

"Sure thing, love." he said an started rubbing my leg. Once the boy clearly saw Edward and I were together I thanked him and put my dress down.

"Well, class is about to start, bye." he mumbled awkwardly and went back to his seat.

"What a loser." I muttered.

**************************

**Haha, I hoped ya'll liked it! I thought it would be really funny to read something like this. Please review!**


End file.
